


Pet Project

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: F/M, Petplay, Smut, dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: (Y/N) resurfaces after a mysterious disappearance, however, she just isn’t quite the same....





	Pet Project

Pet Project

There was howling coming from Newton Geiszler’s quarters.

There was howling coming from Newton Geiszler’s quarters, and Hermann Gottlieb was as equally exasperated as he was terrified. The door wasn’t locked. He thought that was the worst part. Somehow, when his hand had first reached for knob, and there was zero resistance when it turned beneath his fingers, it was as if he had a received a message confirming that his colleague was surely dead. 

And whatever was in there howling right now was his killer.

So Hermann had spent the last 15 minutes standing outside Newt’s room, pacing, running his hands through his hair, and generally just being an anxious mess.

“Alright! I’ve had enough!” He finally said to himself, squaring his shoulders before rushing into the room. He looked around, looking for the source of the noise. He didn’t see anything, however, a low growl was emanating from behind the bed.   
Hermann let out a shaky breath, picking up his cane with both hands. 

“H-Hello?”

The second the word left his lips, he was knocked to the ground, the wind knocked out of him but, thankfully, still kicking.  
As his eyes focused, he saw his attacker: a young woman, who had a large grin on her face. She was shaking her hips excitedly, in a manner that might suit a dog better than a human. Her eyes were wide, revealing one to be blood shot. There was only a few people he knew who happened to have burst blood vessels in one of their eyes due to a neural overload.

“(Y/N)?” He asked, pushing himself up off the ground. She didn’t make a move to get off of him, still leering over him with her hands framing both sides of his head.  
“(Y/N)!” He said, smiling a little as he became more excited.   
He reached up to touch her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, just to make sure she was real. She let out what sounded like a purr, closing her eyes and rubbing her face against his hand.   
“B-But...you’re supposed to be-“ 

“Dead.” A voice cut him off. Hermann looked behind him slowly, finding that Newt was in the doorway, looking down at the both of them with an uncharacteristically blank expression. He shut the door behind him as he walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge to unlace his boots.  
Hermann looked at (Y/N). Her eyes were watching Newt with a sort of apprehension. She looked back to Hermann, chewing her lower lip with a worried expression before looking back to the doctor who had just finished removing his doc martens and making himself comfortable on the bed.

Newt looked at both of them on the floor, then clicked his tongue against his teeth and snapped his fingers.  
“Here, sweetheart.” He said.

At first, Gottlieb thought that Newt was talking to /him/, and he opened his mouth to make an irritated quip. 

But then (Y/N) leaped onto the bed, crawling up next to Newt and curling up against his side. Newt’s fingers mindlessly found their way into (Y/N)’s hair, caressing her. (Y/N) didn’t budge, instead choosing to keep her intense stare on Hermann, daring him to move.

“It’s okay. You can say it. She should be dead.” Newt said, looking down at (Y/N) then back to Hermann with raised eyebrows as if this was all just conversational, and he wasn’t sitting on his bed petting his lab assistant that was assumed to be dead, his assistant that was now acting like a dog instead of a human.

“...what in god’s name is going on here?” Hermann asked, anger bubbling up so violently that he began shaking, picking up his cane and beginning to stand up.   
It was then that (Y/N) began to /growl/ at him. He stood, unmoving, shocked at what he was witnessing.   
“Hey! Shut it.” Newt spoke sharply to her. She glanced up at him, then back to Hermann. She resigned from her growling, but it was clear that she was somewhat indignant about the whole matter.

“So. Our lab assistant drifts with a kaiju after my persuasive reasoning, she goes crazy and runs away into the night when Otachi attacks. And everyone thinks she’s dead, right? What else would have happened to her?” Newt speaks with an alarmingly calm tone for someone with a psychologically broken woman nestled in his side. He sighs and pets her gently, looking up at Hermann.

“Well. We were wrong. On practically every account.” Newt says.   
Hermann notes that Newt looks surprisingly mature-grown up, even-in comparison to his usual self. 

Hermann stood up all the way, eyeing   
(Y/N) carefully. When she didn’t move, he brushed himself off, trying to process everything he was being told.  
“H-How did you find her?” Gottlieb asked.  
“She just...showed up. I went back to my room one night and she was in my closet, soaking wet. I think she might’ve...” Newt sighed.  
“I think she was originally trying to swim back to the breach. Obviously the part of her that still knows she’s human got her to snap out of it enough to bring her back here, back...to me.” Newt said, lost in his own thoughts as he gestured wildly in turn with his theory.

“Newton,” Gottlieb began steadily, using his voice that sounded similar to that of a teacher trying to kindly explain to a student what they did wrong but was quickly losing their patience,   
“You realize what you’re saying is completely insane, right?”   
Newt looked up, grip on (Y/N)’s hair tightening unconsciously.

“What’s /insane/ is that (Y/N) is here with us, alive, and all you care about is the probability of the situation.” Newt glared daggers into Gottlieb.  
“No, you will not turn this around on me, Newton! You have been holding our assistant in your room for months, and worst of this all-“ Hermann had to pause to inhale, his eyes burning into Newt’s with a certain hatred and hurt that couldn’t be named.

“-you never told me about a single bloody thing!” 

Newt looked at him, speechless.  
“I...I thought you’d be angry. I thought you’d report her to the marshal.” He mumbled, looking back down to (Y/N), who was now busying herself on moving to Newt’s other side and making herself comfortable there.   
“Newton, I wouldn’t report this for christ’s sake, but it’s obvious that she needs rehabilitation! I mean, look at her!” He gestured at the woman who was now holding Newt’s arm, yawning sleepily and rubbing her face against his hand in search of affection. 

Newt complied, running his hand over her face and returning to petting her hair.  
“You can’t keep her here!” Gottlieb shouted.   
Newt closed his eyes, fists clenching before he threw Hermann a furious look.  
He was fuming, but then again, so was Hermann.  
“You know, all you math guys ever wanna do is fix stuff. Have you ever considered that maybe things don’t always /NEED/ fixing?!” He whispered harshly, not yet screaming but well on his way to doing so.   
Hermann was trembling with anger as he pointed to (Y/N).   
“You look at that woman. You look at that woman, Newton, and you look me in the eyes and tell me that she doesn’t need fixing.”

Newt stared at him, jaw flexing, before turning his head to look at (Y/N). She gave him a confused little look, lower lip protruding slightly and big eyes asking if she did something wrong. Newt kissed her forehead before turning back to stare at Gottlieb and raise his eyebrows.  
“She doesn’t. Need. Fixing.”

Hermann shuttered, shaking his head.  
“You. You’re insane.”  
“I’m /NOT/ insane!” Newt shouted, startling (Y/N).  
Before Hermann could interject, Newt jumped up, standing in front of (Y/N) as if Hermann was going to snatch her up and drag her away at any moment.   
“No! Listen to me! (Y/N), she went through some trauma, okay? And what do people do after severe trauma? They cope! In any way that they humanly can! And she’s coping! She went back to her basic fucking instincts, she’s still herself, just...stripped to the bare minimum! There’s nothing wrong with her.”

“If there’s nothing wrong with her, then why does she act like a wild animal?” Hermann deadpanned.  
Newt scrubbed his face with hands and turned to her.  
“Now, see, that I don’t exactly know. Some of it can be attributed to trauma, sure, but she’s got some...stuff...goin’ on. I’ve wanted to take her in and examine her in the lab, but I couldn’t risk getting caught. I can’t...” Newt trailed off, looking at (Y/N) with a sad look in his eyes.  
“I can’t risk losing her, man. Not again.”

Deciding to ignore Newt’s confession, Hermann raised his chin, peering at the young woman on the bed.  
“What kind of...’stuff’...?” Hermann asked.

Newt got back on the bed, kneeling next to (Y/N).  
“Sit up, sweetheart.” He murmured, patting his thighs.   
She mirrored his movements, getting up on her knees. He smiled, scratching her behind the ear.  
“Good girl!” He whispered, kissing her nose before looking back at Hermann with such a serious expression that it almost made Hermann forget that Newt had just kissed his assistant and called her a ‘good girl’. 

“Well, check this out-hang on. Open.” He started, then tapped underneath (Y/N)’s chin. She opened her mouth obediently and Newt turned to Hermann, gesturing for him to move closer to the bed.  
Hermann did so reluctantly, trying to keep at least a foot between him and (Y/N) at all times.  
Newt pulled at (Y/N)’s mouth in a way that was almost certainly uncomfortable, revealing her teeth going all the way back to her molars. They were considerably sharper than that of the typical human.

“See these babies? Awfully similar to a kaiju’s, huh?” Newt said, watching for Herman’s reaction. When there was none, he removed his fingers from her mouth and held them up. They were covered in a slimy, pearlescent blue liquid.  
“Seem familiar?” Newt asked, a proud smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

Hermann stepped back once again.   
“I think that during the drift, something must’ve gone haywire and traits of the kaiju kinda...bled into her. I think we should do a DNA test.” Newt said. Hermann caught the unmistakeable glint in his eye-he was enjoying this. 

“So that’s what this is.” Hermann’s eyes narrowed as the younger man’s face fell.  
“Huh?”  
“Since the breach closed, you’ve had nothing to drool over anymore. And now you have what you’ve always wanted! Your own pet kaiju.” Gottlieb hissed, his words hitting Newton hard.  
“Are you...I’m sorry, are you fucking serious?” Newt asked, stepping back off the bed.  
“You almost had me fooled, Geiszler. For a while there, I thought you actually cared about her. But now your true colors are showing.” Hermann shoves Newt aside, moving to stand beside the bed.  
“Nothing but a kaiju groupie, right till the very end.” He sneered.

Hermann turned to the girl on the bed.   
She was sitting on her legs on the duvet, giving Hermann a wary expression. It seemed that she no longer felt brave without Newt there to protect her.  
“Come, (Y/N).” The older man said gently, summoning her with a crook of his finger.   
She hesitantly moved over to him to kneel on the bed in front of him.  
“We’re going to get you help, darling. You won’t have to reside with this madman any longer.” He said, trying his best to seem reassuring.

From behind him, Newt scoffed, and Hermann whipped around to see Newt giving him an incredulous look, arms crossed over his chest.  
“Go ahead and try, dude. She won’t go anywhere without me.”  
Hermann looked back to where the girl was. He hated to admit it, but he was fairly certain that Newt was right-(Y/N) had become dependent on him. She wasn’t going anywhere.

“Fine.” Hermann said simply, standing up straight.  
Newton wrinkled his brow and gestured vaguely with a shake of his head.  
“Dude, what? What do you mean, ‘fine’?”  
“Fine. She’ll stay here with you.”   
Newt pumped his fist in the air and Hermann held up his hand.  
“I’m not finished. She will stay here with you, so long as I am allowed to visit and work with her as frequently as I wish.” 

Newt shrugged and waved Hermann away, walking past him to jump onto the bed next to (Y/N).  
“Yeah, whatever you want, man. Come whenever you want.”  
Hermann nodded, satisfied, before bidding both (Y/N) and Newt a quiet goodnight.


End file.
